


Candy Corn

by Hierarchical



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Modern Era, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, They're honestly really adorable friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hierarchical/pseuds/Hierarchical
Summary: Lysithea and Annette spend a Halloween night together.





	Candy Corn

Lysithea is afraid of ghosts, so this year, she and Annette spend Halloween together the only way they know how—eating candy and cake. It’s one of the things Lysithea loves about Annette. There aren’t many people at the Officer’s Academy she can share her addiction to sweets with.

In fact, it’s brought them awfully close. To the point where Annette sleeps over nearly every night; in the same bed, no less. Lysithea’s learned to tuck her pride away whenever they do… and as much as she has to admit she hated it at first… she hates to admit that she likes it now.

After Annette pops the final piece of candy corn into her mouth, she yawns, stretches, and lazily falls back onto the single bed.

“I’m so stuffed,” she giggles. “That was good, though. I haven't allowed myself to go crazy with candy like that in a while.”

Lysithea sighs, reaches under Annette’s t-shirt, and gently pats her bloated belly. With anyone else, she would never be caught doing this—but with Annette, it was almost a ritual.

“You’re like a child,” Lysithea states plainly, rolling her eyes. “You probably ate more than me.”

“What?” Annette shoots up. “No way. You always eat more than me.”

“Nuh-uh. _You’re_ clearly the one who eats more.”

“Well next time we’ll count. You’ll see that I’m right.”

A smirk takes hold of Annette’s lips and slowly, she leans over and presses her index finger against Lysithea’s nose.

“Very, very right. So right that you’ll go,” with a giggle, Annette brushes her ginger hair back and in a poor imitation of the girl next to her, says, “‘Wow, Annette. You’re really, really, really right. So right in fact, I think I love you, I—’”

A weaponized pillow puts a swift to her buffoonery as it lands square in her cheek, pulling a small “oof” from her, as well as a loud cackle. Annette lands against the bed and kicks her feet up in defeat.

“I yield, I yield!” Annette shouts. “Your pillow-swinging powers are just too much for me.”

“Such a child!” Lysithea yells with reddened cheeks. “But… I suppose that’s one of the things I like about you… Dummy.”

“Mhm.” Annette hums to herself softly as she reaches over to the nightstand to grab her phone. Once it’s on hand, she brings it to her face and checks the time. “It’s midnight. And you know what they say about midnight, there are—”

“Don’t you even start! No ghost stories! No way! Not tonight!”

Annette laughs aloud at Lysithea’s sudden outburst, rolling around on the bed wildly. Lyisthea’s frown only deepens whenever Annette slams into her—which is far too often for all she’s concerned. It got old the second time.

“Okay, that’s enough. You don’t have to do everything with wild abandon,” Lysithea groans.

She grabs Annette‘s waist tightly, putting an end to her vicious stirring. Annette has tears in her eyes and her smile doesn’t leave her face as customary to one of Annette’s laughing fits.

Even though it’s the norm, Lysithea still can’t help but think, _It wasn’t that funny…_

“You said it yourself—it’s time for bed.” Lyisthea lays back. “Turn off the light.”

As Annette turns off the light, one last giggle falls from her lips; it’s music to her ears, even though she would never quite admit that fact. Silently, they both lay back onto the bed, and almost instinctively, the pair hold hands.

“Goodnight, Annette,” Lysithea mumbles as she rests her head against Annette’s chest. 

It’s warm—it’s always warm. Lysithea enjoys the feeling of it. Her soft stomach she’s slept atop countless times before as if it were her own.

“Goodnight, Lysithea.”

_Click!_

Everything is dark, but even though it’s Halloween, Lysithea isn’t scared. Whenever Annette is around, her worries about what monsters may be hiding under her bed or roaming in the dark of night fade instantly. So tightly does she hold her, and wrap her arms around her.

Even though Lysithea would never admit it, she loves Annette dearly. She’s doesn’t need to say it, though. She’s sure Annette knows.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝓐𝓾𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓻'𝓼 𝓝𝓸𝓽𝓮: I really enjoyed writing this one! It was a nice change of pace from the usual angst I'm good at writing. I really wanted to just say... Annette and Lysithea are absolutely adorable friends. I want them to hold hands as they cross the street.
> 
> Regardless, you can find me over on @HierarchyWrites on Twitter if anyone wants to speak to me. Writing something like this was really fun, and I'm thinking I may do more short fics like this here and there in the future.


End file.
